The present invention relates to effecting electronic commerce by accessing and interacting within a computer network, and, more particularly to the management and selection of options for building construction.
Typically, when a homebuyer is going through the home buying or remodeling process, choices need to be made with regard to what type of building components are to be installed in the home. For example, a builder may provide a “demo” home for homebuyers to view a limited number of available building component choices. Alternatively, a builder may provide the homebuyer with a catalog showing available building components highlighted. In either case, the homebuyer is often provided with less information than they might expect regarding the price, performance, and specifications of the building components.
As the INTERNET is becoming more commercially oriented, providers of products/services are exploring ways to promote, sell and provide product/service information to customers. Such efforts have included a company establishing a site on the World Wide Web, accessed through a browser, on a computer connected to the INTERNET. Such Web sites provide large quantities of information on products/services offered by the particular company.
In order for a homebuyer to make an informed decision regarding the building components to be installed in their home, they must wade through multiple Web sites to gather the information necessary. Therefore, a need exists for a way to provide information on the building components offered by a builder to a homebuyer, while at the same time allowing a homebuyer to indicate their selection of building components to the builder.